Bridge to Realization
by unknown0991
Summary: Iruka has accepted Naruto as being Naruto but what really changed his mind? Surely at one point he thought Naruto was the demon, right?


Bridge to Realization

Disclaimer: Yes, my name is Masashi Kishimoto and I made Naruto… Haha, not in this lifetime! **Sigh… not mine…**

Summary: Iruka has accepted Naruto as being Naruto but what really changed his mind? Surely at one point he thought Naruto was the demon, right?

Setting: Set before the genin exams… enjoy.

Iruka sat at his desk while listening to Naruto scrub the blackboards. It was a thing that happened everyday: Naruto sleeps during his lectures, he throws an eraser at him, gives him detention etc… It was like a ritual! But he'd never thought that he had doubted the boy for being the demon, the Kyuubi, his parents' killer. Looking back still made him feel guilty.

-Flashback-

'Hokage-sama!' An angry chuunin's fist came into contact with the wooden desk.

The aging man eyed him carefully, 'I know it is still hard for you from being angry at the Kyuubi… but Naruto is Naruto and Kyuubi is Kyuubi.'

Iruka looked down at his feet while mumbling an apology for letting his emotions get in the way. The Sandaime had informed the academy instructor that Naruto was enrolling in the academy, but Iruka didn't want anything to do with the _demon_.

The Hokage could somewhat understand the young man's feelings. Because of the Kyuubi, Iruka had lost his family and his existence from the villagers; it was natural for the twenty year old to hate the demon. A sad chuckle escaped from the old man's throat with Iruka regarding him with a questioning eye. Sarutobi lifted a piece of paper, an Anbu report, and placed it on a slowly but growing pile, 'You can not imagine how humans are willing to kill a defenseless seven year old.' Iruka's eyes' widened in surprise. Ignoring, bullying, threats, he could understand… but killing? The Hokage continued on, 'The way the villagers treat him…' He took a deep breath, 'they are no different from demons.'

Iruka was speechless as the Hokage dismissed him. The day was setting and the chuunin had seated himself on the railing of the red bridge that connected the lands across each other with a small river flowing underneath.

…_they are no different from demons…_ The old man's voice echoed in his head. Sighing, he looked off into the distance and saw a blonde boy running towards a group of kids playing with a ball. As the boy neared, the group immediately stopped their game and walked away quickly, leaving the blue-eyed boy in the empty clearing. Iruka could see the pain of ignorance and rejection shown on his face. There were some bandages covering his body showing signs of rocks being thrown at him, but that wasn't the main source of the pain.

Something wrenched at his heart after seeing the scenario, _why should I feel sorry for that brat?_ He argued with himself. _Because he's suffering like I did back then… but even worse._ He looked at his reflection in the running water below him. _No one cared about me after the Kyuubi attacked, but they acknowledged me in the end, didn't they?_ Flashbacks of pranks and being a class clown played in his mind. _They didn't try to kill me…_ At that moment, he felt ashamed. Ashamed that the village he grew up in had people who would kill an innocent boy who was only carrying the demon, which have mistaken the boy as being one.

_He's only the vessel for the Kyuubi…_ Realizing this point he looked up to the whiskered boy again and this time saw a small girl running towards him. She was holding an old but usable ball and handed it to the boy and she smiled warmly at him. In return, the boy did not know what else to do but to smile back, a smile that came from the heart. A human heart. Demons do not have feelings, yet the boy does. A small smile played at Iruka's lips and he got off the railing. Stepping off at the other side of the bridge, he inhaled deeply and felt enlightened. Walking the opposite way where the children were playing, an apology ran through his mind, 'I'm sorry about how I thought of you, Uzumaki Naruto.'

-End of Flashback-

'Neh, Iruka-sensei, I'm finished.' A tired and bored voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Iruka looked at the blackboard and his eyebrows twitched at the "cleaning" job. Naruto had managed to make it not cleaner but worse. Streaks of smudged chalk mixed with water were washed against the blackboard instead of off it. Trying to keep his annoyance down he smiled at Naruto, 'Sa… how about some ramen then?'

'Hontou?' Bright blue-eyes danced happily, Iruka nodded, 'But you're paying, heehee!'

His sensei sighed, 'Isn't it always?' He patted his student's shoulder and they both headed for Ichiraku Ramen. _I'll do anything to make up for how the villagers- and I- treated you in the past… and now. _

'Daijoubu, Iruka-sensei?' Naruto was poking his arm when seeing his sensei's faraway look.

'Betsuni, just thinking that I'll let you off for that poor "cleaning" job you did back there this time.'

'What do you mean "poor"? I worked my ass washing that board!' Naruto retorted and skipped ahead to order his favorite ramen with Iruka trailing behind him with a grin on his face.

_You'll be Hokage one day, Naruto, I know it. _

Words:

Betsuni- nothing something like that, correct me if it's wrong.

Daijoubu- Are you okay?

Hontou- Really

Author's Note: The little girl was an OC of mine; someone's got to love Naruto! I'm not really sure when Naruto enters the academy, they never really said in the manga/anime. I'm not sure if the Kyuubi has any feelings. Iruka might of never thought of Naruto as the demon, but there is a possibility that he had some second thoughts. "Guilty" "Ashamed", I know those sound kind of harsh but it's the way my story goes! The ending was pretty cheesy but I had trouble in how to end it so that came into play. Thanks for enduring this story! Flames would be good- it can help my writing, and reviews would be great! Thank you and have a lovely day!


End file.
